


You were.....something

by DesTheNinjaRobin



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Hurt, Hurts and feels all over the place, Its all on you, Or not, Sadness, Some Romantic Hints, Warning major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesTheNinjaRobin/pseuds/DesTheNinjaRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't go pulling out old pictures or scraps of your clothes when you was a kid but you were like a son but more than that. You were.....you ARE a hell of a something kiddo and I would go to hell and back and run laps around this Earth to see you happy. Too bad I'm in for a one way trip this time..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were.....something

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2 AM and I'm barely holding my phone write. Here's some sad for my best friend Axel who woke me up to write this   
> Sorry its garbage but thanks for reading

It had been three years since their last dangerous hunt and Nathan could proudly say he looked exactly the same- minus the dirt, sweat and sand all over. He was living a soothing life, something he had never been one to openly accept without some duct tape and wire yet here he sat in a mountain hill home back where it all started twenty three years ago.

The townspeople still stood and gossiped on the street and the food carts still held rancid food and it all was Nathan's entire being. Its where his life really began. Sully was no more than a stone throw away and his blond to be bride was out on the other side of the world covering world hunger. Or something. Nate had a bad habit of tuning people out. Without rush or a push, Nate slugs out his chair to go and give Sully a visit. He was probably at the bar down the street being the dirty old man he was.....

Before Nates hand touched the door knob of his house door, his foot steps on a folded piece of paper slipped through the crack underneath. "Didn't know love letters were still a thing...." The humor covers up the ball of dread in his stomach as he picks the letter up and begins reading. In the first three lines, Nate has to re-read at least five times.

After finishing the first paragraph, his throat starts to close and he can't seem to breath right.

Half way through he starts to sway and his cheeks are covered with continuous tears.

When he's finished, he's collapsed on the floor by the door and is re-reading this letter-which has to be a prank it can't be true. Written on the top in classic semi-sloppy script is _So Long Nate_. 

_Hey Kid,_

_This ain't the finest way to say goodbye but what the hell not like I can say it in person anymore right? I dunno how I kicked the bucket but I'm mostly sure it ain't your fault. Unless it is and I finally slipped trying to copy one of those acrobatic ass jumps and swings across some ruins. But that's for some other time in another journal. Hear me out and don't start being a wise ass either;_

_I'm a lousy guy. I am. I know that. I'm a no good gambling old timer but Nate, there's no one in the world I would've rather been then the thievin old timer I've been with you. I don't even know why the hell we've stuck for so long but I'm glad. More than that, you've made my life something else since that day you tried picking my wallet. Always the wise ass but with the brains of a genius kid I knew you were a miracle when you started yappin bout Drake._

_I never had kids. Never wanted them. But I had no problem throwing aside everything for you. Raising and even growin with you. I won't go pulling out old pictures or scraps of your clothes when you was a kid but you were like a son but more than that. You were.....you ARE a hell of a something kiddo and I would go to hell and back and run laps around this Earth to see you happy. Too bad I'm in for a one way trip this time..._

_You were my partner, my right hand man and the greatest man I'd ever had the pleasure of spending these long years with. I don't know really what else to say and I'm sure this has gone long nough and gotten so soft the paper is probably starting to get mushy._

_I love you kid. Live long and happy Nathan.'_

Nathan was a ball of shuddering and trembling emotion. This had to be some kind of bad drunk joke. Sully hadn't....he couldn't have. There was no way. After everything after the lost city after vividly hallucinating him dying and seeing him alive and walking home alive.... After seeing him just last night for drinks.....

How could he live happily without the constant line of cigar smoke beside him? Sullivan had always been there for him through thick and thin, sun and rain- hell, bullets and knives. He had been that father figure but he had been more. Always more. A wide spectrum of things that Nate wouldn't be able to list even if he had a hundred years to do so. The crushing hollowness slowly overcoming the treasure hunter was unmatched by anything. Even almost seeing Elaina die. 

Victor Sullivan was gone. Dust to this world. 

He hasn't been this alone since traveling at the tender age of fifteen. 

There, Nathan Drake sat in his-  _their_ home of a town and held this letter that tore apart his very self. He stared for long hours at the careful signature of Victor Sullivan and the stains at the bottom of the brown parchment paper. Cigar ashes and burns and dried tears. 

Sully was gone and in almost every sense, so was Nate.


End file.
